Last Night
by Selphiebunny
Summary: chapter six updated. :complete.: Gippal, dreams, and Baralai's role in them. Gippalai.
1. Dream sequence one

Disclaimer: Don't own FF X-2...don't want to...but Gippal...gyaa.

Warning: Shonen ai, yaoi later on

Pairing: Gippalai!

Summary: Everyone knows Gippal's a ladies man, so when he suddenly gets a wet dream that includes a certain praetor in a very steamy situation, things begin to change. Wrong mistake number one, don't ask the object of lust for help... But as always, thinking wasn't his forte.

Last Night

Dream sequence one

_Hot, needy moans, hands drifting everywhere they could find, mouths connecting with ferocious force, tongues in a duel for dominance..._

Gippal was currently twisting with the covers, mouth open and agape while his hips were doing a particularly nasty movement.

_A throaty, near cough escaped the shadowed figure from beneath him, sharp fingers digging into his back almost painfully, making his senses seem much more alert as Gippal continued rapping his nectarous mouth, supple and fresh._

His hands were clutching the pillow so tightly, they were turning a dark pink. Pearly teeth biting down incredibly roughly on his bottom lip, possibly enough to draw blood as his head swished from side to side.

_Propping tanned legs on his shoulders and positioning himself, he dived inside the incredibly tight cavity, throwing his head back while mumbling incoherent sentences, screaming out Baralai--_

Lone eye widening, sweat sliding down hot skin, and breathing becoming shallow. Gippal took a deep breath, laying as still as he could while he had certain _problems_ in his lower regions. Closing his eyelids, the steamy memories of the dream came flying back, skin on tantalizing skin.

"So hot..." In a literal sense as well considering his body felt like it was on fire.

Realization finally dawned, and the horrified look on his face didn't convey his agony very well.

He had just had a wet dream about his...

His..

His best friend!

"Baralai..." He mumbled quietly, almost inaudibly to the darkness surrounding the room. Did it mean anything? Well, of course it did! But what? He wasn't gay, nor was even bi-curious. There was really no attraction to the silver haired man either. Strange. He couldn't help but admit the sex was incredibly delicious, even if it was dream-sex.

But...the words bi, Baralai and sex shouldn't have fit in the same sentence. But they seemed to string together so well, so easily that Gippal had a hard time _not_ concentrating on hot sex with the Yevonite.

Wait--no! Very, very bad Gippal! He mentally slapped himself for such naughty, uncharacteristic thoughts. He liked _girls_, not extremely pretty _boys_. Big breasted women with luscious legs and a juicy ass.

And there was still the matter of his groin area, all happy to see him. Damn his libido.

"Oh Yevon... I gotta go see 'Lai..."

That could be a sexual induendo... But could he really tell Baralai about the...incident...? Someone he treasured dearly and trusted with his life. Could he really explain his dream about his friend _to_ his friend...

Fuck.

()()()-

Well, if you were too embarrassed to tell your friend the dream based on him, make up a magic person and insert him/her into the picture. Although, Gippal found it extremely odd that Baralai was _still_ looking at him strangely.

"So, let me get this straight. You came all the way here to tell me that...you had a sex dream about sleeping with a...man?"

Blushing deep red and hating it, he turned from the deep gaze boring into him. "...Yes...but it wasn't like I wanted to!"

Nodding, white strands falling into his face as he did so, Baralai took a book from a self near by, flipping through it. "Well, this type of dream has always perplexed me. Dream, dreams," he muttered, pushing his fingers down on a page and looking up.

Gippal leaned back in his chair, smirk coiling his lips. Baralai always was helpful.

"This definition would probably suit it best... a series of mental images and emotions occurring during sleep. Or maybe this one, a cherished desire. A vain hope, a state of mind characterized by abstraction and release from reality."

Huffing, Gippal shrugged impatiently, running his hand through his hair. "Yeah yeah, but what I need to know is what it _means_!"

Baralai sighed, refraining from a twitch that he could feel was coming on. "It means, you might have some sort of desire you didn't know about, or because you're so popular with girls, you might want something different and the dream world is your escape."

Gippal's eye nearly bugged out of his head, his posture changing immediately into a straight rigid stance. "That is _not _right! I'm not gay, not even bi so that's out..."

"No Gippal, you don't really want it in reality, so it's expressed in your dreams."

Still, the blond knitted his brows together, shaking his head. "Yeah but Baralai, I don't want to be with a guy...ever!"

Baralai padded softly to where his friend sat, patting his shoulder as he handed him the book. "Look it over Gippal, you might find your answers. You can stay here as long as you like."

Smiling slightly, Gippal stood, taking the book while embracing the other man gently. "Thank you," he whispered into Baralai's neck, his own eye widening at how close he was holding him romantically. When he pulled away, Baralai had a dark blush on his cheeks, adding to his features and making him even more lovely.

Yes, Gippal wasn't a Fag, but he couldn't deny Baralai's uncommon beauty for a boy. But that meant nothing considering he was completely, one hundred and twenty percent straight. He watched Baralai's lips form a brilliant smile that lit the entire room with its presence. He felt something twist in his stomach.

"Well, 'night 'Lai."

The silver haired man gave another sunshine smile, tilting his head slightly and letting strands of arrant snow-like hair fall into his dark eyes. Gippal had to admit to himself, if Baralai never smiled, there would be no reason to wake up. The man's smiles were like a drug he couldn't break.

"Good night Gippal."

()()()-

"I will not have a sexual dream about Baralai, I will not picture him underneath me naked and helpless while I fuck him, I will not _picture_ Baralai in the first place. Think Women, Gippal." He grinned, closing his eye.

_"Oh God, Gippal...I...I can't..." Hips moving incredibly fast, thrusting in and out at an easy, mind numbing speed. Lips kissed every exposed patch of skin, licking and tracing up a long neck, hands clutching a soft, round ass underneath him, lifting up and shoving in to produce--_

Gippal moaned, hand traveling down at a rapid pace, hips bucking.

_Velvet groans rolling off a hot tongue, silver hair falling into dark eyes that he decided reminding him of melting chocolate right after sex, mixing his name in with all the sounds. It was delicious and after he climaxed, he still thrusted deeply into the needy body, not willing to give up the control that was bestowed upon him._

"Ah!" His breathing slowed, hand going placid and staying beneath his boxers.

_It was a new scene, a loud place with flashing lights and dancing, happy people with revealing clothes on. Scanning the crowd, he could see bright silver hair a mile away. He smiled slightly, licking sculpted lips. He approached the other, slowly and predatory, observing the strange clothes his lover had on. A shirt far above the pant line, lace gloves and black pants so tight, it should have been a crime..._

Sweat slid down his skin, his body twisting and turning...

_"B-baralai?" He whispered in the other's ear, licking the shell. "You look a helluva lot different."_

_A small mewling sound was all he got, lithe frame pressing into him as fingers tangled in his shirt and hair. Baralai's soft cheek rubbed against his neck, hips jutting out and grinding against him as if he was the very definition of sensuality. Gippal suppressed a moan of excitement, positively loving the new behavior of the normally schooled praetor._

_"I changed for you, Gippal...do you like?" The silver haired man nearly purred, licking his lips in a feline manor while his voice was silkier than velvet._

_Nodding several times that a few useless pieces of blond hair fell into lusty eyes, Gippal took Baralai's feminine hand in his, leading their bodies together in a mesh of dance, Baralai leaning back against Gippal's strong chest, closing his chocolate orbs._

_Before Gippal could breathe his next breath, Baralai smiled his sweetest smile, eyes brighter than the sun._

_"I love you..."_

_...  
_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A glass shattering, terror filled scream (more of a shriek) erupted throughout the entire house, waking its occupants immediately.

Gippal's eye was open impossibly wide, limbs stretched out on the bed clutching the sheets in a vice as his chest expanded with his breathing.

"Holy fucking shit..."

"Gippal!"

He slowly turned his head, not even noticing the small creek of the door until he saw silver hair. He gulped quietly and sat up, running his hand along his mouth to remove drool. Baralai rushed to his side, night shirt open a few buttons to reveal tanned skin.

He gulped again.

"Are you alright? What in the world was that screaming about?"

A gentle hand laid on his elbow. He resisted the urge to throw it off, almost angry at his constant nightmare of sex dreams. Sex dreams weren't the problem. Having them about a man was the problem. Beautiful luscious women throwing themselves at him would of suited quite a bit more.

Knowing the fragile ego the Praetor had, he let the small affection slide. He shouldn't have went to the object of his fantasies for help in the first place.

Start thinking Gippal!

"I-I'm fine 'Lai. Just a nightmare."

Lips set in a firm line, Baralai knitted his brows together in worry. "Are you sure you're okay? That shriek didn't sound very pleasant. Was it another sex dream about your mystery man?"

Blushing and nodding (reluctantly of course) Gippal watched the Praetor's face go from worried to amused in a matter of seconds. The hand on his arm retreated and a smile burst onto his face.

"Ah, I had a feeling..."

"Oh shut up!" The redness spread to the blond's ears, making him even angrier. He almost stood, but as he did, he could feel wetness for the first time down below and shoved any cover he could find over his lap, crossing his legs and smiling guiltily. Baralai raised an eyebrow, making a face but said nothing.

Gippal put his head in his hands. "This is serious Baralai, I don't know what the hell I'm gonna do!"

"Do you enjoy them?"

The silver haired man's face was completely schooled, so Gippal didn't get riled up about it considering Baralai never took important things asked of him lightly.

His blush darked. "My dream self does...a lot."

Smiling slightly, Baralai placed his hands on Gippal's shoulders, drawing them nose to nose. The blond's eyes widened, immediate instinct was to nail the other and run away before any fishy business happened. But he couldn't bring himself to scar such a pretty face.

"W-what are you..."

But his words got cut off by a mouth connecting with his, slight brush of the lips and it was all over as quickly as it happened. Gippal blinked, his expression was like someone who'd gotten slapped for the first time.

Baralai pulled back, smile as sweet as candy. "How did you feel about that?"

"Uhh... is that a real question 'Lai?"

Determination in his eyes, the Praetor nodded fiercely. "Yes, and if you don't answer, I'll castrate you." Holy crap, so serious!

"I honestly don't know. It wasn't totally disgusting like I thought kissing a man would be, but you're the one I was kissing so...there's a difference." He sighed.

"So...if I was someone else, you think the kiss would have been different, worse maybe?"

Gippal nodded, subconsciously shifting under such an intense gaze. "So what is this little test of yours supposed to do?" he laughed quietly and without humor. "Determine if I'm gay or something?"

Baralai moved off the bed, rubbing his sleep deprived eye. "No, nothing like that. And I don't think you are gay, actually. But if you didn't mind kissing me, doesn't that tell you something?"

And he left with another smile.

Gippal growled, rolling his eye and falling back against the mattress. Stupid Baralai. What did THAT mean? He wasn't gay, nor was he bi and he didn't appreciate the unspoken insinuation. He couldn't help that he was having homo-erotic fantasies about...the praetor. His best fucking friend!

It wasn't fair.

And he wasn't attracted to Baralai in the least! Although his eyes did stray downward quite a bit to his nicely formed ass when the other man bent over throughout the day...

NO!

Oh god, what was he going to do?

_**WARNING-for reading this fic you might experience...**_

ANAL SEEPAGE

Hah, just kidding...hah hah, joke. Review and I shall continue:-o


	2. Dream sequence two

Disclaimer: Don't own Gippalai, (Gippal n Baralai or any characters in 10/2)

Warning: Much shonen ai, slash etc.

Notes: I UPDATED yay:D I was going to screp this fic but I decided there was too little G/B out there.

-Dream sequence two-

_A tongue trailed along a delicate neck, kissing the precious flesh there with adoring lips._

"Gippal, you should wake up! Gippal!" Baralai's soft but Stern voice was radiating into his brain.

_Sweet whispers upon dark skin, touching every part and eliciting small moans delight._

Baralai sighed, hand going up to his forehead. "You give me no choice," he murmured. Pinching the bridge of Gippal's nose, he smirked slightly.

_Gippal grinned against the other's cheek, licking and caressing until--_

Cough, hack, cough. Baralai smiled to himself, taking back his fingers and watching with amusement as the blond twisted with the covers violently, breathing as deep as he could.

Gippal glared at him, shaking his head and slipping on his eye patch. He screamed when the leather slapped his delicate flesh, sighing.

"That was totally wrong man."

Baralai shrugged, crossing his arms. "Well, if you weren't such a dead sleeper, I wouldn't of had to do that. Breakfast is ready."

Gippal grinned, getting up before freezing, a slow blush spreading on his cheeks. "Hey, uh, that's great 'Lai, I'll meet you down there!"

The white haired man looked confused, eyeing Gippal. "Well, all right then," he said slowly, noticing the other cover his crotch.

Oh morning wood, definitely not a good thing.

-

"Your foods cold," Baralai stated rather coldly, sitting back in his chair while Gippal stumbled in, taking a sit across from him and immediately tackling the simple breakfast laid before him.

"Nah, not really. I forgot what a good cook you were 'Lai. Thanks!"

Still, Baralai didn't smile. He grunted. "Flattery gets you no where."

Sighing, Gippal knitted his eyebrows together. Baralai acting cold? It was quite unheard of. It was like the sky was falling or he suddenly found out the ground wasn't there.

"What's wrong?" He finally asked, setting down his fork.

Baralai made a sort of 'pff' sound, running a hand through his hair. "Nothing, really. But you're here, unannounced and taking up my food reserves. All I know is that you came here after some sort of dream and I have no idea how I'm supposed to help you. Plus, where's _Rikku _at?" He stated rather bitterly.

Gippal blinked, definitely not expected such a cold reply. The man was fine last night, helpful even. Talk about mood changes. "Um, well, lesse, we had a kind of falling out 'nd such so...--"

Chocolate eyes narrowed. "You're not seeing her then?"

"Nope!" Gippal grinned happily, hoping his best friend would cheer up. This mood didn't suit Baralai at all. Of course, Gippal didn't expect him cheerful by any means.

Baralai was just... calm, 24/7

Yep, that was it.

"So," He fidgeted under such an intense gaze. "I haven't seen you in the mornings, maybe you're not a morning person... ahah?"

"Just shut up and eat your bacon."

Whoa, cold. Heart breaking cold. Even lightening the mood had a sour affect! What the hell?

Finishing his food, he sat there, staring impossibly hard at Baralai. The other didn't even flinch.

"Gippal... what are you doing?"

"Staring at you." Was the simple, almost innocent reply. Baralai twitched.

"Stop it, it's incredibly bad manners."

Suppressing the overwhelming urge to giggle, Gippal rolled his shoulders, clicking his tongue and catching another of Baralai's small twitches.

"Sorry," he mumbled, getting up. "I'll leave now then." He said it in a puppy dog voice, hoping the other could sense his heart break.

A hand stopped him with a surprisingly strong grip. He looked into Baralai's soft chocolate eyes, seeing regret and apology. "N-no, don't go Gippal. I'm sorry, just, this is all so sudden."

Gippal smiled gently, showing off perfect white teeth. "Yeah, I know. But that's just the kinda guy I am."

"True, I suppose."

The silence in the air was awkward and without tension. Baralai had yet to remove his hand, the hold becoming soft and comforting and Gippal had decided not to pull away but...

_Any day now Baralai, any day._

A knock on the door finally broke the silence, shattering it into tiny pieces around Gippal's feet. Baralai got up, without so much as a blush and answered the door.

"Baralai! S'good to see you again! Have you seen Gippal?"

Gippal shuddered at the shrill voice, glancing around for anything he could find to either hide in, or disguise himself with. He ducked under the cabinet, biting his lip until it bled.

He and Rikku had _not _left on friendly terms and no matter how sweet the girl's voice sounded, she wasn't happy, he could tell in the way she was half-smiling, half-glaring at Baralai.

Psh. Bitch.

And why the hell was he mad that she was mean to Baralai when the man could hold his own? He chalked it up to his weird possessiveness of his best friend.

Yeah, that's it. He also remember snippets of last nights dream, blushing darkly and cursing Baralai.

"I'm sorry Rikku, he's not been here. I'm starting to feel deserted that my dearest friend hasn't visited me in such a long time." Baralai sighed, and Gippal remembered what a horrible actor the other had been.

Gippal could hear the girlish chuckle erupt from Rikku, the one where she was getting nervous and desperately wanted to leave, but not empty handed.

"Well, all right 'Lai. If you see him, let me know. We've been having some problems and since he wasn't at the Machine Faction, I thought he'd be here. Catch ya later!"

When he heard the faint 'click' he nearly ran to Baralai's side, anger coursing through him. "That stupid girl! We're _over_, as in I don't have feelings for her anymore and... just, ugh!"

Gippal started pacing, and Baralai sweat dropped, about to reach out for the blond before a new rant came out of his lips.

"And how dare she call you 'Lai, it's _my _nick name for you, not hers! Arg, stupid, stupid brat!"

Baralai put some tea on when Gippal began ranting in Al Bhed, too tired to listen to his friend's angry mesh of words.

"Ylg! Oui't drehg cra't ryja cusa tysa syhhanc! Cdymgan, dryd'c fryd cra ec!" (1)

He went over, placing his hand over Gippal's jabbering mouth, smiling. "Calm down. She's gone, and you weren't discovered. If you want to do something about her appearing, go talk to her. Otherwise, sit down and be quiet."

And Gippal did just that. It was the 'Baralai Affect' he concluded after long hours of contemplation. He followed and he learned, and maybe, sometimes he could convince Baralai to do stuff for him. Like laundry. Because Gippal hated washing clothes.

A lot. And Managed to slice open his finger. Don't ask.

Baralai placed a cup of tea in front on him, the steam tickling his nose. Gippal smiled. "That was fast."

Shrugging, the older man sipped his tea, eyes focused on the other's sole green gem. If Gippal squinted, he could see a faint blush.

Strange. Very strange.

"Are you planning to stay here?"

Gippal blinked. Rapidly. "Um, uh...--"

"You can, if you wish. But I need to know why you just left everything and came to see me?"

Gippal narrowed his eye, setting his lips in a thin line. "Baralai, do I really need a reason? It's been _forever_ buddy and I dunno, I was just missing you, I guess." He blushed, but continued. "And... ya know, you're smart about dreams and stuff so, when you're not working, could ya help me out?"

The white haired man was in deep thought. Gippal could tell by his eyes drawing on a certain spot on the table, face going blank.

"All right, I already have gotten myself into this, haven't I?"

"Yes!" Gippal shouted, snickering at his amazing charm. Never failed, even when he didn't use it. "You basically just signed the next couple of weeks over ta me 'Lai, bwhahah!"

Baralai smiled, finishing his tea and putting their cups away. Gippal leaned back, grinning at his friend, almost lecherously.

"What?" he asked shyly.

"You're just so adorable sometimes 'Lai."

They both froze.

* * *

TBC

Phew. I hope people review, it took all my will power to write this. And now I'm tired. Nya. And god, I love writing Gippal.

1-- Ack! You'd think she'd have some damn manners! Stalker, that's what she is!


	3. Dream sequence three

Disclaimer: Not mine, nope.

Warning: language (this is Gippal, we're taking about) and smex. Mm smex.

Notes: High school is so draining. Thanks though, _Edward-Ebed_! You gave me reason to update!

-Dream sequence three-

_Strange. _

_"Gippal, isn't the sky beautiful this afternoon?"_

_Baralai, beside him, looking so carefree and innocent. _

_How it was truly supposed to be. They were in the grass, which was the finest color he could ever really imagine. _

_The blue of the sky had magenta and a lovely shade of orange mixed in across, tangling through the white clouds and painting a gorgeous picture Gippal could definitely appreciate._

_"Yeah Baralai, it is." Gippal smiled softly at him, and covered the smaller figure with his own body, combing his hands through the silky silver locks that adorned Baralai's face and head._

_"Gippal," he whispered quietly, as if his words could break the worlds perfection like glass. Gippal held him tighter. _

_"Hm?"_

_"I want to stay like this forever."_

_Gippal let out a sharp laugh, and shook his head. "But why? We could make so many more beautiful memories, not just this one. It would be a waste, 'Lai."_

_Baralai nodded, and shuffled closer to the warmth the blond provided. "Yes, I understand. But this, Gippal, this is perfection." His long, elegant fingers pointed above, and Gippal kissed each one lovingly._

_Looking down into endless pits of mahogany, Gippal couldn't help the tightening in his chest that it provoked, how complete he felt. _

_And he hadn't felt that way since his childhood._

_"I. . . " He was going to say it, needed to, for Baralai, for himself because it was so true, and maybe he'd feel lighter if he did. _

_"I love you, Baralai."_

-

This time was different.

And Gippal knew it.

It wasn't just because he didn't wake up with an erection, or that he wasn't sweating. It was because his heart was aching, pounding, _screaming_ at him.

And that tears were pricking at his eye.

Tears? He hadn't cried in so, so long that he almost forgot how, if that was possible. Love, in that dream, he had loved.

He had loved Baralai.

And even now that it was over, it felt like his head was going to explode if he didn't see the praetor. The urge was overwhelming, threatening to swallow him.

"Baralai, what's wrong with me?" He hissed, breathing deeply.

_If only you knew what the hell I'm going through. . . fuck--if only _I _knew what I was going through!_

When he climbed out of bed, dressed and made his way down the stairs, he couldn't bring himself to smile.

Not once. Everything seemed brighter, though, which was puzzling in its own way.

_Is my subconscious trying to tell me. . . I'm in love with him?_

"Hello, Gippal."

_Hello Baralai._

Wait--was he having a mental conversation with Baralai?

Okay, that drew the line right there!

"Ahhh Baralai's talking to me in my sleep! Somebody sedate me or somethi--Ow!"

An arm came out of nowhere and smacked him in the forehead, right between the eyes.

But somehow, blood ran from his nose, onto his chest in little rivulets. Funny, that.

He blinked.

"B-baralai?"

Brown eyes came into view, and then white hair and a tanned complexion. He half-smiled, half-glared at the figure.

"Yoouuu bastard!"

Baralai smiled evilly. "Yes, yes I am. Get up, slob."

_Slob? How dare he!_

"I'm not a slob!" Gippal argued vainly.

"If you aren't, what is all over the sheets?"

Gippal shook his head angrily. "Blood from where you death-smacked me!"

Putting his hands on his hips, Baralai 'tutted', and glared back. "You said you wanted to be sedated! What was I supposed to do, kiss you into consc--"

Gippal grinned mischievously and wrapped his arms around Baralai's waist, dragging the other man into the soiled bed and pinning him.

"Ooooh, what now 'Lai, can't get outta this, can you? Hah, you're my bitch, oh yeah!"

By the look on Baralai's usually passive face, he felt more than challenged, and took his legs, snaked them around Gippal like a vice, and reversed their positions, hands going to either side of the Al Bhed's empty head.

"Oh, that was _low_."

Baralai smiled pleasantly, and flicked the dirty specks of blood from his face. "I win," he stated simply, and climbed off.

Gippal, to be completely honest, was just a little glad the white haired man had left...

And the evidence was quite apparent between his legs. Having Baralai so close wasn't a very good idea, and he checked it off his list of things he hadn't really did yet.

"Goddamnit," he hissed seriously before running to the bathroom with his hands between his legs.

o-o-o

_Am I ... in love with him... with 'Lai? No way, no way!_

**Is it that hard to tell? C'mon! **

Gippal blinked as he patted his chest with a paper towel, frowning in concentration. What the hell was that?

Maybe his subconscious was trying to tell him something... _maybe_. But, how does one tell they're in love with their best friend.

_And why not Nooj? He's my best friend, too, so why am I not head over heels for him?_

**Ew, because it's**... Nooj.

_Hah hah, good point, good point!_

And Nooj had Leblanc, anyway. Poor guy. At least he got fed regularly.

But what to do?

Well, he could ignore his new found feelings. But that was a stupid idea, because it solved little to nothing. He sighed loudly, and turned on the shower, sliding down his garments and going in, letting the hot sprays run over him delightfully.

Wasn't love supposed to already be there, or something...

Oh well, fuck it. Thinking wasn't his strong point sometimes. Love, psh, who needed love besides puppies and Lady Yuna. Love, hah, what a ludicrous idea.

True love wasn't real, anyway. Or else, he would have found it long ago when he was actually searching.

He snickered again, lathering soap onto his muscles, hissing in pleasure as the steam surrounded him.

Baralai? Love?

No fucking way.

-

TBC...

I'm sorry! Heehee, when I forget to update something, threaten me again. I've just been sooooo busy, I'll try to work faster! Ah, if anyone would care to beta, because I have no time to, that would be great!


	4. Dream sequence four

Disclaimer: Gippal and Baralai aren't mine, any way shape and or form. Hah. Nope. Don't even go there.

Warning: Hah! We get some smooches in this chapter. Amazing, ne? I love torturing everyone sooo much. Heehee.

Notes: About three or so more chapters. waves flag so review:D Also this is meant to be a totally -cute- fic. So yah, lots of sap later and smex... Mmm smex.

And, this is _my_ fic, and I have what _I_ want in it. If you're going to review and tell me how good another fic is, don't review at all okay? Maybe I'm being rude, or I took it the wrong way but whatever.

--Dream Sequence Four--

Oh yeah, he was in love. Definitely, horribly, obsessively in love with the praetor of Bevelle. A _man_. Without _boobs_.

Now what made Baralai absolutely kissable?

Oh, what a simple, simple question...

That Gippal didn't even _need_ to think about. It was everything, his lips, his hair, his cheeks, his ears (yes his ears!) his nose, his skin... bloody hell, it was insane how beautiful the man was.

But staring obsessively gets you in trouble, Gippal learnt... it got you fines of all sorts...and slaps, lots of those--

"What are you staring at?"

Gippal was lazily stretched out on Baralai's soft couch, eyes trained on the praetor's every movement beside him. Shit.

"About how you'd look with boobs."

Slap.

Oh, he knew it. But really, could he tell Baralai he was staring avidly at his nicely formed ass? And he just admitted it to himself? Nice ass indeed. "Your ass."

"Excuse me," Baralai's chocolate eyes widened a fraction, and his deceivingly delicate hands went instinctively to his hair. "Gippal, that has nothing--"

"I was staring at your ass."

Oh, awkward.

Gippal cursed on being truthful. But he was sick of lying to himself. And he'd always been a straightforward kind of guy...even if he was kind of _gay_ now. Oh fucking well.

"Gippal?" the praetor asked helplessly.

The blond got up, stretched and headed up stairs with a barely last-minute-wave. "Just being honest Baralai."

More of that horribly annoying awkward silence. Oh how Gippal hated it.

Think straight forward.

o-o-o-

_"Are you ever planning to evacuate my facilities Gippal? I really am busy and I can't afford to play house with you any longer! Bevelle has become my top priority as of late."_

Gippal frowned.

What a terribly unerotic dream.

Baralai was so cold, so hard. So focused. It was definitely not Gippal's view of the soft praetor. He shivered and pulled up his blanket, slightly disappointed for the lack of sex-dream.

No matter how hard he closed his eye, cursed everything he could think of, or gritted his teeth, sleep did not come. After tossing and turning, punching his blankets until they fell off in a heap on the floor, he got up and lazily stretched. "Damn it."

He put on his eye patch and winced casually at the sting, sighing, and opening the bedroom door slowly. He checked his left and right, to make sure no one else was there, and strolled into the bathroom, thankfully finding it clear of all human life. Splashing water onto his face, he blinked at his reflection.

Still fabulous.

Oh yeah. But what did he expect?

He was Gippal, machina expert? Heh.

When he stepped back out, he nearly shrieked in frightened, over dramatic horror. Baralai was standing there, tapping his pointy little nighty-shoe, and looking bored, per usual.

But when he saw Gippal, he blushed and focused on everything except the conceited blond.

"Baralai, I should--"

"No, just--"

They both grinned.

"Nah, you start 'Lai."

"No no, really, I insist."

"Okay, if you 'insist.'"

"Are you making fun of me?"

"...uh, _duh_."

Gippal was getting lost in those soft, beautiful eyes that he couldn't concentrate anymore on what the white haired man was saying. His lips were hypnotic alone.

"Gippal?"

The blond shook his head, and smiled what he hoped was his knock-'em-dead smile and prepared to do something completely drastic and risky yet totally amazing. And sweet. For him. "Tu oui ghuf ruf payidevim oui yna?" 1

"I know Al Bhed Gippal." Baralai blushed, and it mingled with his skin to make a dark shade over his tanned rouge.

All the air seemed to have left Gippal. He bit his lip and kept the smile in place, but in his mind the wheels were turning so fast, they were making skid marks.

"Oh... and when did this happen?"

Baralai leaned against the wall, yawning. "A couple of months ago, I thought it would be helpful instead of using a translator."

"Ah."

"Mn."

"So..."

"Yeah. I know what you said."

"Repeat it."

Baralai looked incredulous. "What?"

"You heard me."

Two fine white eyebrows creased slightly. "You... erm, you said... _you cow I can't believe I know you..._" The praetor's own eyes widened at what he just said, and he put a hand up to his temple. "Fah-forgive me... when I'm tired, I don't translate well."

Gippal was incredibly smug, and relieved. He reached out bravely and stroked Baralai's tender cheek. He must put moisturizer on his body or something, Gippal thought, snickering at the thought of Baralai shaving his legs... which was totally irrelevant to his original thought.

"Hmm, that's actually a good thing," the blond said huskily, biting back a grin at his seduction technique.

Perfect working order, it seemed, because Baralai's mouth was opened slightly, eyes just a smudge glazed over.

He leaned in closer, but before their lips touched, reality came crashing back and he jumped away, eye completely wide with something akin to shock.

He, Gippal, had almost kissed a _boy_.

And that boy was his_ best fucking friend!_

Bar-ai-lai.

He looked back down into the confused face of the praetor and licked the top of his teeth. What to do, what to do? ...

He smiled, and turned around. "Night Baralai."

A quiet murmur was what he got in return before the soft fall of feet could be heard in the opposite direction.

Gippal sighed. Hadn't he just decided this morning that he was in love with his friend? Dur. And he said he was okay with it, embraced it even.

So why was it so hard to actually _love_ Baralai?

-o-o-o

_"Kiss me. Now."_

_Oh Gippal definitely loved when Baralai was aggressive, it made sex impossibly amazing. Even better than a mountain of machina just ready to be taken apart or put together._

_Gippal propped the smaller figure on the counter and took his position between his legs, mouth instantly smashing on the others, loving the feel of his lips, his taste._

_It was heaven._

But that was as far as it got.

Gippal woke with a headache and a pain in his stomach. Tears gathered at his eye, and leaked out despite his attempt to keep them in.

_Raindrops falling on my head..._

What the hell was that song doing in his head? Everything was screaming, his body wouldn't move and all he could do was curl up and shake.

Cold cold, so cold...

Something warm and smooth pressed against his head, and he arched into it. He opened his eye and a blurry figure came into view.

"Gippal?" it asked quietly. "You're burning up!"

It sounded a lot like Baralai. But all he could make out was a weak, "'Lai?"

He hated his feeble sounding voice. Weakness, and he definitely didn't want to be weak in front of Baralai, the strongest person he knew.

"So... so cold."

"Hold on, I'll get you a bla--"

Gippal's arm shot out on its own accord and snagged Baralai, tugging on the other man's shirt. "Stay... need you."

Baralai smiled, and put Gippal's hand back under the thin sheet. "I promise it'll only take a few minutes. Hold on, okay."

Gippal stifled a shiver, but nodded.

The praetor walked quickly to the linen closet and took out the biggest, warmest blanket he could find, and covered the blond entirely. Next, he went to the bathroom and got some luke warm water, taking a wash cloth as well. He returned to find Gippal's teeth chattering together noisily.

"Here you are Gippal," he spoke softly and took off his shoes as he climbed in the bed, snuggling up to the sick man, and wetting his forehead with the collected water.

"Mn, 'Lai..."

One blue eye was completely focused on him, so much it scared him slightly. His heart contracted strangely in his chest, but he shook his head.

Strange indeed.

-o-o-o

The next morning, Gippal yawned and blinked to find a sleeping praetor in his bed. Of course, that wasn't something to complain about, as Baralai was giving off nice body heat.

Yay.

He smiled as he watched soft lips move up and down, and touched the curve of Baralai's smooth jaw gently. Beautiful.

"E drehg... oui yna banvald."

Those lips, they looked all too enticing...

So Gippal took a chance and leaned down, connecting their mouthes and savoring the feel of Baralai's velvet petal soft lips. He groaned slightly, but chided himself and blushed. Baralai was asleep. He couldn't enjoy this... but Gippal could...

Although, if Baralai was asleep...

Why was his lips moving?

He was kissing back!

-o-o-o

TBC...

1-Do you know how beautiful you are?

2-I think... you are perfect.

Pwease review!


	5. Dream sequence five

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, no sue.

Warning: Shonen ai, yaoi and cuttness.

Since I'm not a jerk, I'll leave it where it left off. But then again I haven't updated in forever like I promised so I am a jerk. Drat!

-Dream sequence five-

Gippal's mind was reeling in an ever apparent deep revere, that was the essence of Baralai. Baralai, Baralai, _Baralai_. It was amazing, it was delicious, and maybe just a hint dangerous.

Oh yeah, and Gippal couldn't--didn't know how to keep his hands to himself, and greedily took control of the heated kiss, grinning against the other's mouth.

Soon, unfortunately, the need for air overwhelmed.

Baralai's gentle hands pushed at his chest. "Gippal, up," he commanded firmly.

"Nu uh." _Not on your life,_ he almost added. Almost. He did have a fairly good self control, sometimes. He rested his head on Baralai's shoulder, breathing deeply. "You don't know how long I've wanted to _do_ that."

Baralai smiled, and lifted himself up, Gippal's head falling into his lap in the process. "I might have a notion."

The blond smirked and wound his arms around Baralai's waist, holding gently. "Yeah? Dammit, if you liked me, we could've saved _so_ much time! And the dreams?"

A small laugh was what he got in return. "I knew about them, Gippal. How could I not? You are far too loud for your own good."

Gippal blushed happily, but said nothing further.

For a while.

"So do you love me? Or something?" he quickly added, noting the shocked look on the praetor's face. _Dammit!_ he cursed, his subconscious telling him how incredibly un-cool he was.

_I am such a loser!_

Baralai's face softened, and he glanced up with a flush coloring his cheeks. "Er--"

"D-don't answer that!" Gippal yelped and stumbled from the bed, bones cracking from the awkward pose. "Dammit, dammit, dammit!"

A hand pulled on his wrist, and somehow his feet were kicked out from under him because the last thing he remembered was hitting the floor.

Fucking hard.

o-o-o

_Gippal Gippal Gippal--_

Such a soft, sweet sounding voice. Was this Heaven or something? How surprising. Gippal kind of thought he was a horrible person after that one time behind the--

Smack.

Something hit him again. But it was easy to tell that the 'thing' wasn't heavy. It's was light and didn't _hurt_. A small victory right there!

"Mmmmmmarrrgggghhh!" he bellowed loudly.

"What was that!"

Baralai. Mm soft yummy Baralai...

Wait a minute...

"Shit."

The blond looked up into chocolate orbs full of worry, and frowned. "Sorry?"

"For what?" Baralai's delicate eyebrows rose slightly. "For what?" he repeated when Gippal gave the blank look. "I'm not the idiot that fell over his own feet and got knocked completely unconsciously, therefor out of the goodness of my heart, I dragged your body back to the bed."

Gippal stared helplessly as Baralai sat down, crossing his arms and pushing away stray white strands from his frustrated face tiredly. "I don't get you Gippal."

"Get what?"

Motioning with his hands, Baralai huffed. "_You_, in general."

Gippal looked up with innocent, confused eyes. "'Lai, I'm not that hard to figure out. . . but I just can't believe that. . . you, ya know, feel _that_ way about me."

"What way?"

Finally frustrating sinked in. Gippal rose, took Baralai's shoulders and shook him. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU LOVE ME!" he shrieked with a straight face.

They stared at each other.

And stared.

Until, to Gippal immense relief, Baralai began laughing, soft, quiet muffles behind his hand. His eyes closed in his mirth, dark laces sweeping across bronzed skin.

Beautiful.

Gippal kissed him, gently, and slid his hands down to the white haired man's slim waist, pressing their bodies closer together. Baralai stopped his giggling, and kissed back with eager lips.

The Al Bhed was clearing on cloud nine. His ears were twitching, his feet were tapping and he couldn't get enough of Baralai's sweet taste. It was unique and spicy, but a hint of salt he detected as well. He loved it.

When they pulled back, Baralai smiled such a soft smile, Gippal's heart melted into a puddle at his feet.

(1)"_Payidvim_," Gippal whispered silkily into the praetor's hair. He didn't miss the small shiver, and grinned. (2) "_E Uhmo cbayg dra dnidr frah E ys fedr oui, muja_."

"I love when you speak in Al Bhed, Gippal," Baralai hissed, and laid back, letting the blond fall with him. Gippal was giddy with desire, but he knew in the back of his mind that it wouldn't get _too _far.

Their kisses were fueled with lust, and hands roamed everywhere skin could be found, tongues dancing fiercely, teeth clattering together noisily, moans molding so it was if it they came from one mouth.

"Gippal," Baralai hissed as nails scraped across his nipples, and he wondered how his shirt got off so fast, when Gippal placed his lips against his chest. "Gippal, we must stop!"

"Aw, why?" was the sad reply.

"Just--because!"

"Because why?"

Baralai sighed, got up, Gippal's face falling into his lap. "I started it, I know, but we shouldn't."

Grinning madly, Gippal sat beside his friend, and nodded. "Yeah yeah, I know, too. All good things gotta come to an end, anyway. Or they wouldn't be that good, now would they?" His grin turned into a full smirk.

"No," Baralai smiled. "No they wouldn't."

"So. . . probably a stupid question but are we," Gippal waggled a finger between them vehemently, "together now?"

He got a dumb look in reply. He sighed, before Baralai, as expected, smacked him.

"What do you think!"

Gippal tackled the praetor.

o-o-o

TBC...

1-Beautiful

2-I only speak the truth when I am with you, love.

I give full permission to hate me... just, this story is so hard to write for... and I don't know why! I'm truly sorry! One chapter left! Omg yay! And it's smex full! XD


	6. Dream Sequence Six

Disclaimer: Is anyone reading these? haha nooo.  
Warning: _SECKSSS_.

-Dream Sequence Six-

A long pink tongue traced down firm, hard abs, and kept going down. Gipal's eyes eagerly followed, his breath quickening at the thought that Baralai was really...

And then he woke up.

Tears burned, but he held them in at seeing Baralai's innocently sleeping form snuggled against him so delicately. Wisps of white blond hair sensitizing his cheek, nearly glowing in the darkness.

Ugh, so _hot_.

Gippal's hand nearly started shaking as he pushed a piece of snow behind a desert colored ear. He shivered when Baralai moaned softly, his head lolling slightly onto the Al Bhed's shoulder.

"Yrrr! Oui femm pa dra _taydr_ uv sa!"

Gippal hissed through clenched teeth, eyes following the sensual movement of Baralai's plump lips drifting open and barely touching his skin.

A sleepy chuckle came from Baralai's supposedly sleeping chest, to which Gippal responded with a feral grin, and a slight snicker.

"Thought you were asleep, praetor."

Baralai smiled, pressing up into Gippal's freely wondering hands. "I was. You were staring."

"Yht fryd ec fnuhk fedr dryd?" Gippal murmured, fingers lightly dancing along Baralai's tender sides. He took the other man's shirt along with him while he moved up, tongue tracing one pert nipple, eyes trained on another curious set.

"Lyh E hud funcreb oui?"

Baralai let out a breathless sigh, relaxing into the familiar routine Gippal set. He didn't really mind his lover's extreme sexual appetite, though sometimes it got a little too much. Now however was not one of those times.

_Especially_ with Gippal speaking in Al Bhed, his voice low and sultry.

Gippal threaded a careful hand in Baralai's wispy hair, undone from its headband and messy, just the way he liked it. He leaned down close, licking too - chapped lips, and smirking like the cat that caught the canary.

"Pynymye... "

Baralai's name in Al Bhed was simply beautiful.

The praetor's stark white teeth clamped down on a full bottom lip sensually, to which Gippal responded with a nip to his neck, sliding down Baralai's pajamas with care.

"Gippal, we shouldn't - "

"We _should_," said man hissed, right before taking Baralai's mouth in a hushing kiss, trying to suck out his soul.

He nearly succeeded before Baralai thrust up, head back, completely ready. His arm went around Gippal's neck, his chin resting on his shoulder.

Gippal eagerly bent his body downward, not needing to remove anything seeing how he slept nude, and nudged apart his lovers legs.

Heavy breathing always alerted Gippal that Baralai was in slight discomfort, so he slowed up, going with practiced ease, smiling and meeting needy thrusts.

Two bodies rocking together, racing with the sun as it quietly rose.

Gippal groaned, closing his eyes. Baralai was so tight and inviting, so comforting and beautiful. He reached down to stroke Baralai's cock as he moved, biting his lip and just trying to prevent the end from coming.

"Gip... Gippal," Baralai's hissed near his ear, his legs tightening around Gippal's back roughly. "Let go, it's ok."

That, and a particularly deep thrust, made Gippal tip over, rocking into the shock of orgasm. "Yrr, E ys drana, muja..."

His hand never stopped, letting Baralai finish.

Baralai's hand soothed through his hair sometime later, soft and steady. Gippal curled against him, breathing in the thick scent against his neck.

"And it all started with a dream," Gippal chuckled sleepily. The words were severely slurred, but Baralai's sharp ears caught them.

He grinned knowingly, but said nothing.

The sun took its time rising, now.

-o-o

End.

sweet. jesus. yes.  
I did it... omg.

please, review.

Translations:

1- Ah! You will be the death of me!

2- And what is wrong with that?

3- Can I not worship you?  
4-Baralai...

5 - Ah, I am there love.


End file.
